VR File -- Dingo's Information
Hey all, writing this up as we travel to help keep a steady head - a few of us are headed to rendezvous with some new allies, one of them was injured by Unknown User at Nostromo , so we're heading over to patch him up, get everyone to someplace a bit nicer maybe. I'll explain later. Rebel Howl (Dingo ) gave me a data package at the end of the VR event - she's bailing out, I told her to meet me (she doesn't know who I am, but I assured her, I know the feeling) at some coordinates near the peak when we get back. She's coming from Paradise Resort , so keep an eye out if you can. She had information on Salvation activity, akin to plans, intentions, agent movements etc. I'll try to be brief, copy paste the packet she gave with some minor alterations (including a different font to keep it distinct), and I'll explain this information in greater detail on my return. I hope you understand my reasoning behind this. -------------------------- “This past year’s “rescuing” of over 100 Beloved between the Drifter’s Inn bunker, NASA personnel and others throughout the continent has proved too much of a strain to manage all at once within Paradise. The NASA personnel in particular aren’t making things easy, they’re very strong-willed. As such Salvation sent a squad of Chosen, including myself (nb: Dingo), to capture Paradise Resort and move those from Drifter’s Inn and NASA there, so they could be slowly reintroduced back home in smaller groups. The residents of Paradise Resort were quickly detained and transported off site, no casualties. I don’t know exactly where but the NASA transport they were on headed north-west. I’ve been acting as security alongside Jackal , Headshot, Ramses, Thunder and Nightingale. Talon was there but got rotated out when Nightingale came in, and Ramses is often sent out on piloting duties. (nb: assume airspace is monitored) Salvation has been taking advantage of the communications satellite to contact humans surreptitiously and arrange pickups, but the Rangers have been making it difficult. My mission in the Nostromo was to contact two humans and give them data packets that would let Salvation find them. The mission was to tell them only what would convince them to join, they don’t know they’ll never be allowed to leave. (nb: prior to speaking with her I’m told she may have succeeded with one such individual, she claimed to feel guilty regarding this) The field agents have had to travel in greater numbers now that all the active field operatives have been outed, particularly those with bounties on them. We’ve been able to get less done because of it. A lot more of the young Chosen want to become fielders now, do their part to help, but Salvation’s sticking fast to the 25 rule, so for them to be fielders any time soon they have to pass the test without augs. I think Hathor might come out of retirement though, and there are a fair few Chosen who have never left Paradise who are taking on additional combat training. Osprey has spent the last few months looking for Songbird. He was fairly certain that Taurus kidnapped her after being convinced to turn against Salvation by the people from his past who were on the Lighthouse mission. After the Ranger ID kits dropped Salvation pointed out Taurus had never met several people on them, Osprey is now worried this means the Rangers have her, and Magnolia hopes this means that her son Pine is still alive and the Rangers have him. The Chosen have been floating ideas of doing a catch, interrogate and release of someone higher ranked, as the sergeant Osprey recently interrogated in Valiant had no useful info. Commander Illinois is a likely target, but first Osprey was going to try talking to him at some event celebrating the Lighthouse mission. (nb: this won’t happen now the Chosen spies have been sent home and the radio station pylon is being removed) The Chosen’s orders when dealing with the Rangers is to assume they are hostile but to avoid escalating conflict. Outright killing rangers and their allies is off limits as long as they don’t kill Chosen (nb: may still subdue non-lethally if required, don’t act with intent to bring physical harm and neither will they, probably). My current orders should an attack happen on Paradise Resort is to capture all involved in the attack, then ask Salvation for further instructions. Wastelanders generally aren’t kept as prisoners unless they have information Salvation doesn’t want getting out, and even then if it’s only recently learnt the Chosen will just repressitol it out of them before releasing them. Humans will probably kept but made Beloved, not prisoners, which is an important distinction to Salvation if perhaps not to said humans. She is intrigued about the fae from Arcadia and would like to know more about them, a genetic sample would be ideal. I’ve been instructed to assume pointy ears means they’ll bleed out like a human. I never had a kill order on Glitch Williams but Osprey had some special instructions for both him and his brother should the Lighthouse mission have decided to attack us in the Lobetful outskirts, though back then our information said they were wastelanders. After running into them on that mountain peak Salvation gave us a new briefing on them. Said they’re some sort of blue alien species with venomous wrist spurs and fangs that could knock someone out if they reach skin, that aerosolised drugs and other gaseous attacks won’t work on them, and that they’ll bleed out like a human (nb: given this knowledge, possibly where the lizard people rumours began). Salvation would like them both “rescued”, not killed, in addition to anyone else from that species.” Category:Handouts